


shoulder to shoulder

by necking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, clarke is flirty af, sad losers who dont know they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, Lexa. Look, mistletoe.” Clarke said, grinning at Lexa. She’d been waiting by Lexa’s locker for the past two minutes, knowing Lexa’s presence was inevitable. Her arm was really quite sore from holding up the green festive plastic.</p><p>“Clarke, it’s October.”</p><p>---</p><p>basically clarke and lexa skip class together</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoulder to shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 'shoulder to shoulder' by little joy its rly cute
> 
> also all mistakes r mine i didnt proof read this so lmk if u see any fuck ups

“Wow, Lexa. Look, mistletoe.” Clarke said, grinning at Lexa. She’d been waiting by Lexa’s locker for the past two minutes, knowing Lexa’s presence was inevitable. Her arm was really quite sore from holding up the green festive plastic.

“Clarke, it’s October.”

“October, December,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. “Same difference, they almost rhyme.”

Lexa scoffed, hiding her blush behind her locker door. “We have calc first. I’d suggest you leave now if you want to get to class on time.”

“We have like, five minutes until the bell rings, I think there’s still time for us to kiss-”

“-No.” Lexa interrupted, her face flushing a deeper shade of red. “Also, it’s on the other side of the school. Cartwig won’t be happy if you’re late _again.”_ She cringed internally at her unintentional cold behaviour. Clarke made her nervous, and it was harder to keep her cool when she flirted with her _all the time._ Unfortunately, Lexa could never tell when she was being serious, since Clarke flirted with just about everybody.

Apparently, Clarke was unfazed by Lexa’s clipped tone, since Lexa felt Clarke’s hand slip into her’s.

“I wasn’t aware that you were now my boyfriend,” Lexa said, trying to lighten her tone.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the ‘boyfriend’ part of the sentence, but found herself smirking regardless. “Yep, Clarke the boyfriend. Let me just take your books, and walk you to class.”

Lexa retracted her hand before it got too sweaty.  

-

They reached the science wing with two minutes to spare. Before they could walk in though, Octavia and Raven walked out.

“Sub,” Raven explained, before Clarke could ask.

Clarke turned to Lexa. “Sub,” she repeated, as if Lexa couldn’t have heard Raven. “Wanna dip?”

“You know I don’t skip class.”

“Don’t worry, Monty’ll take care of your perfect attendance.” Clarke assured her.

Lexa hesitated. “I don’t know, Clarke…”

“It’ll be fun, I promise!” When Clarke noticed Lexa still didn’t look convinced, she added, “also, look, the sub’s Mr. _Wallace._ ”

Lexa’s face soured before finally agreeing. “Alright, then. Where to?”

-

“Okay, I need you to grab 203’s keys. Can you do that, babe?”

Lexa tried not to blush at the nickname. “What for?”

They were standing in front of the main office, and Lexa was getting antsier with every question Clarke seemed to brush off. “You’ll see,” Clarke promised. “I’ll get you two minutes to do that, alright?”

“But why-” Lexa started.

“-Okay, go!” Clarke clutched at her stomach and started crying. “Oh, God, I have just got the _worst_ cramps!”

Mrs. Kane immediately got up from behind her desk when she heard the commotion from the hall. “Oh, sweetheart-”

Lexa took that as her cue to sneak into the office. She stared at the wall of keys, sighing in relief when she realized they were hung in numerical order.

 _205, 204… 203!_ She grabbed the aforementioned key and saw Clarke on the floor outside of the office. She walked out, making sure Clarke saw that she had completed her task.

“Oh, wow. I think I’m okay now,” Clarke said.

Lexa rolled her eyes. _As if that wasn’t a suspicious recovery._

“Well, if you’re sure then, honey…” Mrs. Kane said, completely oblivious to how anti-climactic Clarke’s ‘emergency’ had been.

When Mrs. Kane had retreated to her desk, Clarke grinned at Lexa. “You got the keys, then?”

Lexa held the keys out to prove that she’d been successful. Clarke’s grin widened, if possible. “Great, let’s head to 203.” 

-

“Why did you want the keys to the foods room?” Lexa asked, once they’d reached room 203.

“Missed breakfast.” Clarke said, opening the door.

Lexa stared in confusion as Clarke immediately walked over to the fridge that had an “OUT OF ORDER” sign on it.

“I don't think there'd be anything in ther-”

Clarke opened the fridge, revealing a number of fruits and vegetables. She smirked.

“I'm assuming this isn't the first time you've done this?” Lexa asked.

“Right. I've missed breakfast way too many times,” Clarke explained, stuffing various snacks into her backpack. “It only makes sense to keep a stash.”

Suddenly, there was a rustling from 203b. Lexa's eyes widened in surprise. “Clarke, I think I hear somebody next door.”

Clarke stopped packing her bag to listen. “Shit,” she cursed, grabbing Lexa's hand.

“Wha-” but Clarke had pushed Lexa into the home-ec closet, where the teacher, Indra, kept the fake babies. Clarke jumped in after her, causing Lexa's breathing to become even more uneven.

“Clarke,” Lexa gasped out. Clarke's butt was pressed to her front. There wasn't a lot of room in the closet.

“Don't worry, Lex. She'll be out soon. She probably just needs to check that the class is unlocked for next period or something.”

Lexa nodded, not trusting her voice to come out clear. The gesture was missed by Clarke, who pulled out her phone to text Bellamy.

 **Princess (9:03):** bellllllllllllll

 **Princess (9:03):** are you at school yet???

 **Side Hoe #4 (9:04):** yeah in the the library. why?

Clarke locked her phone then, startling Lexa, who'd been reading over her shoulder. “Let's go. I think the coast is clear.”

-

“Only you'd be at school studying during a first period spare.”

Bellamy looked up from his textbook. “Hey, princess, Lexa.” He greeted. “I see you've managed to corrupt one of the best ones.”

“Wallace is supplying today,” Clarke explained, settling herself into his lap sideways. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist. Lexa shifted her feet awkwardly.

He nodded in understanding. “So what's up? Do you need something?”

“Bell!” Clarke exclaimed, faking offence. “How dare you suggest that I only go to you when I need something!”

He gave Lexa an _is she serious_ look, knowing that Clarke really _was_ there for something.

“Alright, I need your car.” She admitted.

“And there it is.” He laughed. “But what happened to yours?”

“My mom drove me today.” She frowned. “So can I borrow your car or what?”

“Geez, so demanding.” He said. But he handed her his keys anyway.

She kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Bell!” Clarke said, hopping off his lap to grab Lexa's hand.

“Don't go too fast!” He called after her.

“Don't worry, Lexa’ll keep me in check,” she winked at him.

-

It was only when they were settled into the car that Clarke finally felt the tension.

“What's up?” She asked.

Lexa hesitated. It wasn't her place to be jealous, but she was. She couldn't resist asking, “are you and Bellamy…”

Clarke waited for her to continue, until she filled in the blank herself. “Dating?” Lexa nodded. “Oh, God, no!”

“I see.” Lexa visibly relaxed.

“He's like my brother,” Clarke continued. “Besides, he knows I like somebody else.”

And with that, Clarke started the car, leaving Lexa alone in her thoughts.

-

“Just step on that rock over there, and grab my hand. I'll pull you up.” Clarke said.

Clarke had driven them to Mt. Weather Inc., an office building that had been abandoned the year before, after it had gone bankrupt.

“Is this where you go every time you skip class? The roof of this building?” Lexa asked, letting Clarke pull her up.

“Well, not every time,” Clarke said. “Just where I go when I want to impress pretty girls.” She winked.

Lexa blushed for probably the millionth time that day. “So fairly often then?”

“Not really. This is my first time I brought someone here, though.” She replied, taking a blanket out of her backpack. “You up for a picnic?”

Lexa smiled. “Do you carry a blanket around with you everywhere?”

“Again, only for you. It's for cloud watching.” Clarke said, sitting on the blanket. She patted the space next to her, gesturing for Lexa to sit.

Lexa fell next to her, picking up an orange from the pile of food Clarke had stolen.

“So, you going to Octavia’s party this Friday?” Clarke asked, after biting into an apple.

Lexa frowned. She wasn't a fan of parties. “It seems unlikely.”

“Why?”

“I’m not particularly interested in the party scene,” Lexa reasoned. “Also, is it not a costume party? I don't have a costume.”

“Well, those are easy fixes.” Clarke said, confidently. “I'll be there, so you don't have to worry about the party scene not being ‘interesting.’”

Lexa snorted at that. “Very humble of you to say, Clarke.”

“And not having a costume? Not a big deal,” Clarke continued, ignoring Lexa's backhanded insult. “You could probably throw something together. Like, Bell just wears his football jersey and calls it a costume. The standards aren't too high.”

Lexa shrugged and popped an orange slice into her mouth.

“You know what you could be for the party?” Clarke asked suddenly, an idea popping into her head.

“What?”

“My girlfriend. Wow, I can't believe I almost missed the opportunity to use that pick up l-”

“-Sure-” Lexa interrupted.

“-Wait what?” Clarke choked.

Lexa blushed. She'd responded before processing Clarke's second statement. “My apologies. You were joking, I should have realized-”

“N-no,” Clarke coughed, trying to compose herself. “I just, I can't believe it took this long.”

“What?”

“Are you serious, Lex?” Clarke asked. “I’ve been flirting with you for like, 84 years and this is the first time you've seriously responded.”

Lexa stared at Clarke dumbly. “You were… Flirting with me? You like me?”

“Yeah, only for the past ‘84 years.’ Thanks for noticing.” Clarke laughed.

“I didn't want to assume anything,” Lexa said. “You treat everybody the same way. It's difficult to differentiate whether you're being serious or not.”

“Well… Yes. But I usually went the extra mile for you.” Clarke pointed out. “See, just this morning? I spent fifty cents on that mistletoe.”

Lexa grinned. “Right, that mistletoe… Have you still got it?”

“What about ‘it's October, Clarke?’”

“What about you having waited ‘84 years’ to kiss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so mayb all my fics end v similarly w clarke choking n lexa finally becoming smooth but w/e am i right ladies
> 
> ps follow me on tumblr ivebeenexposed.tumblr.com
> 
> pps pls comment i love receiving validation


End file.
